


Cupcakes and Downtime

by wutthequiznack (birbsandemidogs04)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I can't get enough of these two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsandemidogs04/pseuds/wutthequiznack
Summary: Cook!Adam is canon, or at least capable-in-the-kitchen Adam. You can't expect me not to think about what went down in that kitchen.





	Cupcakes and Downtime

Adam considers himself capable at cooking. He's not a star chef, but he can make boxed meals if the recipe is there and has been known to dabble in the art of homecooked meals.

His fiancé, however, has always been a hot mess.

Adam wouldn't have known what to think if Takashi had told him on their first date that he couldn't cook to save his life. He probably would have laughed, brushed it aside as a joke. Nobody can be  _that_  bad at cooking, right? Surely he's fooling around. Then again, Adam was all too concerned with his nerves to have bothered with the fear of whether or not his future husband would be able to cook for him.

Takashi, in fact, cannot cook anything. Not a single thing. Not without burning the stove down.

In their kitchen alone, they've gone through five different pans because of Takashi burning even the simplest of meals. There had been once when he'd tried to do a special Japanese dish for Adam and had almost caused a fire to erupt in the kitchen. It had been a sweet gesture and Adam kissed him afterwards, but then he'd begged his partner never to do it again.

It isn't that Adam hasn't tried to teach Takashi how to cook -- he has. But he's a lost cause. Adam's not even certain he knows how to boil water.

Anyway, Takashi has reassured him that he's just content to watch him cook. Something about him probably gets enjoyment out of it -- and for birthdays and Christmases Takashi has bought him different cooking utensils and pans and aprons as some sort of hint. _Cook more, my love._

For Takashi, anything.

\--

Adam especially loves to bake. Even before he and Takashi had become an item, when they were still best friends, flight partners and roommates, Adam had been in the habit of baking on the weekends. Every weekend would be something different -- biscotti, cakes, cheesecakes, cupcakes, brownies -- at some point he'd done it all. He'd even made a raindrop cake for Takashi's twenty-second birthday, and though it hadn't been perfect, his friend had been extremely grateful for it, later admitting that it had been at this moment that he'd fallen in love with Adam.

If only Adam had known at that point that the man over whom he'd been pining for the previous four years was in love with him.

On one of the days before Takashi decides to go to Kerberos, Adam, having prepared himself for possibly losing Takashi (he knows him far too well at this point than to know he'd let his illness get in the way of doing what he wanted to) decides to bake something extra special for his fiancé.

The Garrison kitchen is always open to Adam as he's provided the staff with their fair share of baked goods, so he heads there early that morning. It's the weekend -- it should be private and empty enough for him to work.

\--

Shiro wakes to an empty spot next to him in bed. He pats the blankets expecting to land on Adam's broad chest but comes up with nothing and opts to get out of bed. It's 5 AM, the time he usually gets up anyway to do his muscle exercises. As if on cue his watch beeps and his muscles spasm painfully. Groaning he slides out from under the Garrison-provided blankets and goes to the chest of drawers he shares with Adam. He'll check up on his fiancé afterwards.

\--

By the time Shiro's done with his exercises it's six o'clock and his stomach is grumbling with his immense hunger. Just thinking of Adam's cooking makes his mouth start to water. He rushes to the bathroom to take a quick shower and throws on some casual clothes -- it's the weekend, so classes are postponed till Monday and he doesn't have to dress in the Garrison uniform. Without hesitation he begins the walk down to the Garrison commissary.

\--

The moment Adam feels strong arms wrap around his waist he knows it's Takashi. He hums pleasantly, splitting the egg he's holding into his mixing bowl and picking up his whisk. "Good morning, Takashi,"

"Adam," Takashi greets in return, and kisses his fiancé's cheek. "What are you making this morning?"

"That, I can't tell you," Adam says, smiling. "But I can tell you it will be ready in no time."

Takashi breaks apart from him as he starts to whisk his ingredients together. "A surprise? Should I get out of the kitchen?"

"No, you can stay."

Secretly Adam likes that Takashi watches him cook. It makes him feel appreciated and loved, besides the fact that his movements around the kitchen become that much more seductive when he's being watched by him.

"Alright," Takashi agrees. Adam turns just in time to see him sit himself down on a stool near the island in the middle of the kitchen.

\--

Adam's making a batch of cupcakes -- strawberry custard cupcakes. They're the same cupcakes he'd made for Takashi several years before, when he'd first discovered Adam could cook. The bliss Adam had witnessed in his face that day, he'd vowed to replicate. It had been that face that had caused him to fall in love with Takashi in the first place.

Once he has them in the oven, he turns to Takashi and removes his oven mitt.

"How much longer now?" his fiancé asks eagerly.

Adam grins. "We've got half an hour to kill."

Takashi's out of his chair before Adam even finishes speaking. "Perfect."   
He grabs Adam's hips and pulls him over, their lips connecting fast and hard. Adam grips Takashi's biceps to steady himself as he loses himself in the kiss. He forgets all his anxiety about Kerberos and just enjoys _this_ , this time with Takashi. However little time they get.

His arms strain as he lifts himself up to sit on the counter and pulls Takashi against him. His legs wrap around his fiancé of their own accord after having been in this situation many a time. It's a known fact that they can't keep their hands off each other, especially not in the kitchen.

Adam almost starts taking Takashi's shirt off, feeling rock hard bicep underneath his digits, but stops himself, gasping. "I -- the cupcakes, Takashi," he breathes. "I have to watch them."

Takashi starts kissing down his neck. "I'm sure they'll be fine if you look away for just a little while," he says, his voice vibrating against Adam's skin so he shivers.

"Mmm, no, I can't."

As tempting as it is to continue heavily making out, which almost always leads to something else, Adam has to make sure these cupcakes are perfect or he'll regret it forever. He strokes Takashi's cheek and climbs down from the counter, bending down to peer at the cupcakes through the oven window. "They look good so far," he reports.

Takashi watches him with a smile. "So they're cupcakes, huh?"

Adam nods, adjusts his glasses. "I guess I gave that away."

"It's alright. I still don't know what flavour they are." Takashi says by way of making him feel better.

Adam smiles. "No. You don't. But you will."

\--

Half an hour later Adam brings the cupcakes out of the oven. They're as perfect as they can be -- round and soft and golden brown. Adam calls Takashi over to look at them.

"They look great," he says, and grins. "Icing now?"

Adam barely has time to respond when there's a small red blur breezing past him toward the cupcakes, a hand darting out to nab one and then rushing back out of the kitchen.

Takashi and Adam blink at each other, then Takashi laughs. "Yep, right on cue."

Adam shrugs. He should've expected that Keith would be the first to sample his cooking. The boy was introduced to Adam by Takashi only a year before and yet he's already very familiar with Adam's cooking, perhaps because the latter can't ever resist giving him food whenever he sees him. Despite the fact that he had started off his relationship to Takashi by stealing his car, the kid had grown on Adam, and he's part of their small family unit now.

Together Adam and Takashi turn back to the remaining cupcakes -- there are nine more that they can work with. But Adam wants to do this himself. He shoves his fiancé away, dismissing him with a, "Get out, I'm decorating."

Takashi kisses him, lingering on his lips for a few seconds before obeying and striding back out of the kitchen. "I love you." he murmurs as a last note.

Adam smiles sadly, some part of him knowing Takashi won't be with him in a few days. "I love you too." he says, more for himself than for his fiancé.

\--

A few minutes later the cupcakes are done, and Takashi is called back into the kitchen to see them.

His face lights up and he takes one frosted with pink. "Wow. These are the cupcakes you made the first time you cooked for me."

Adam beams, thrilled that he recognizes them. "Yeah. I thought you'd appreciate that."   
He grips his fiancé's free hand and strokes across his wedding band, then brings it to his lips while Takashi watches and claims his finger with his lips.

Takashi's face of bliss when he bites into the cupcake is identical to the one he'd made that day and better, and Adam almost cries.

Needless to say, he loves the cupcakes.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. That is all.


End file.
